


LeoRaphWeek at Tumblr!

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Angst, Bottom Leonardo, Breeding, Camping, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mating, RaphxLeo - Freeform, Rimming, Star Gazing, Top Raphael, Tumblr rxl week, heat cycle, sloppy turtle kisses, tcest, turtle cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: It's LeoRaph week on Tumblr! I decided to use the prompts as titles to each chapter and even made sure to include each prompt word within my writing! I've managed to make a fic where all the chapter titles combine to make one big story!Top Raph, bottom Leo - already a couple at the start of this story, set in the 2k12 universe! I just don't write those boys enough. While I did go for Tcest in all my chapters, there is plenty of fluff too!April 3rd: SecretApril 4th: Clear SkiesApril 5th: TeaseApril 6th: HopeApril 7th: ImpulseApril 8th: ReturnApril 9th: I’m here





	1. Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Starting things off with " Secret " While there was sooo many things I could do with this word I think as with most of the prompts I went with the most cliche of ideas! I hope people enjoy it any way!

  
  


Secret

  
  
  


With a groan Leonardo rolled over in bed, blue eyes cracking open to glance at the time on his bed side clock.

Instantly he regretted that decision which was worrying in itself given the oldest was usually the first to get out of bed. When the room span enough to be compared to a ship on the sea- even in the pitch dark Leo began to confirm his fear – another migraine attack. With the display light from the clock flickering across his vision, the turtle almost hissing as pain etched his already aching head, having hoped an early rest would soothe the headache he went to bed with.

  
  


This was a bad migraine, far worse than he'd dealt with before, to make matters worse the effects were stronger than his previous attack. Gradually over the last few weeks he'd found himself steadily growing sensitive to lights and loud sounds, a telltale sign of stress that often lead to these clusters of migraines.

  
  


So far he'd kept it a secret, even from his other half who snored lightly beside the turtle leader, without a care in the world Raphael was stretched out on his carapace, arms wide open along with his legs, half the sheet over his form while Leo had stolen most of it now to cover his head, suddenly hearing Raph's snores much louder in his pounding head.

  
  


_Maybe some water will help_

  
  


Begrudgingly, Leo left the blankets, slipping as quietly as possible from the double bed they shared.

For once the ailing turtle was glad for the dim lighting down here in the sewer, even in near total darkness he knew where he was going, where uneven ground was and in what direction he needed to head, soon finding his way into the kitchen.

  
  


He had to put the light on low here, shielding his face as if he was blocking an invisible weapon from attacking him, teeth grit in discomfort even in the dim light.

Leo's head span again, quickly rising a hand to cover his dotted vision. while another reached out to grab hold of the kitchen table, thankfully holding the edge knowing otherwise he'd be on the floor right now.

  
  


The leader had suffered from migraines in the past, but nothing like this. It was hardly surprising, given the stress levels that came with making decisions, it was even more important now Splinter had left him, one wrong decision on his behalf and the consequences could be worse than injured, everything was on his young shoulders.

While he had the strongest spiritual connection, he couldn't spend his days always reaching out to his dearly departed father, Splinter had made him leader for a reason it was time to make him proud and show he'd made the right choice. He just never thought for a moment he'd feel so lost and uptight, no wonder he was suffering!

  
  


Running his tongue over dried lips, Leo carefully moved to a stand before making his way over to the cupboard, reaching for a glass with clumsy fingers, having to reach up on tiptoes to gain access to the one he wanted. With hands about to pick out a glass a sudden nauseous wave attacked the turtle, moving quickly towards the sink.

  
  


_Ugh..Just need to make it..._

  
  


As dramatic as the scene seemed to Leonardo, nothing prepared him for the next bout of dizziness that assaulted him. Retching, Leo instinctively leaned over the sink emptying the contents of his stomach, grimacing at how loud he was being, so much for being silent!

  
  


“ Leo?”

  
  


Raphael appeared in the entrance, his green eyes wide as he took in the scene before him, wincing in sympathy as he witnessed his brother leaning into the sink.

  
  


“ What's wrong?”

  
  


The once sleepy turtle was beside his mate in seconds, giving the older turtle's shoulder a squeeze to get his attention, letting him know he was here.

  
  


“Migraine” Leo admitted, not wanting to send his brother in to a panic.

  
  


At once Raph went to collect a glass of water along with some medication, being sure to select the bottle with Leo's name on, along with 'migraine' scribbled in Donatello's hand writing.

  
  


“Here, come let me help ya.” There was no malice in Raph's tone, neither did he sneer or make a crude joke on Leo's behalf, in fact he has sort of seem this coming.

Once Leo was done filling the sink with bile, Raphael guided his brother to a chair, pushing the older turtle to a sit, knowing he needed to be stubborn or Leo would simply play down how terrible he was feeling.

With Raph's help the suffering turtle managed to swallow the pills, though even in the low light you could see just how awful the poor pale leader looked, and likely felt.

Worst of all, now Leo wasn't wearing his mask, Raph could see clearly just how tired and run down the secretive leader was, the sly turtle making sure to wear it around the lair, typical Leonardo.

  
  


“ Yer coming back to bed, and you ain't getting up for training so don't even try, just not gonna happen bro.”

The hint of a smile crept up the side of Leo's mouth, as Raph easily pulling the leaner turtle to his feet, shutting off the light and leading the way back to their shared bed.

  
  


Soon he had Leo in bed, all the lights off ( Including his bedside alarm clock, which was a good excuse as any to sleep in ) along with a damp cloth on the maskless turtle's forehead.

“ I'm sorry I woke you.” Leo's voice was full of disappointment, sheepish even, in the dark Raph knew that Leo's mouth would be set in a thin line, his forehead creased with worry.

  
  


“ You're..such a dork at times!, I'm more annoyed ya _didn't_ wake me...yer always keep things like this a secret, talk to me..I mean it. First thing tomorrow I'm gonna get Donnie to check you over, pretty sure he's gonna be as mad as I am that ya been keeping secrets from ya bros.”

  
  


With a soft whine Leo digested that info having no choice but to accept the inevitable, finally falling asleep, though it was far from relaxing.

  
  


\---

  
  


As promised the next morning, there was a tap at the door. It hadn't taken long for Donnie and Mikey to realise something wasn't right, hence the tentative knock the lasted long each time they were made to wait.

  
  


With a growl Raph climbed from the bed, cracking open the door enough to see his two brothers, but not enough to filter the light into the bedroom, his face set in scowl.

Leo was awake, even suffering a migraine, nothing kept the leader unaware, though Raph had woken and reacted in the time it had taken Leonardo to even lift his head.

  
  


He lay back in the dark, eyes tightly closed as he listened to the voices conversing outside the door, feeling even worse as he made out the worry in their voices, he was making his little brothers worry- great.

Footsteps and voices seemed to fade away, Leo letting out a sigh and starting to drift off to sleep once more, not even waiting to hear was Raph had to say or even if his brother returned to bed.

  
  


Unfortunately for Leo, not too long after he'd fallen asleep Don arrived at his bed side.

“ Sorry Leo, just need to check you over, okay?”

Mikey was nowhere to be seen, but the sudden weight on the bed told Leo that Raph was right there with them.

  
  


“ Sure.” What choice did he have?

Moments later the light was on, Donatello watching with a frown the way Leo, even with his eyes closed seemed afflicted by the light.

  
  


“ Won't be long, then you can sleep.” Donnie promised, his voice full of sympathy.

Raphael watched Don take Leo's temperature, then check his eyes and other routine things including blood pressure, even his head for a bump, it was so Leo like to take a blow to the head and think it was a headache.

  
  


“ It seems like a really bad migraine, I've heard they can get far worse as you get older..that and I think you need a break. Since Sensei passed..all you've done is work over time. And by break I mean it, a proper vacation away from the city..I've been thinking it for awhile and seeing you only confirms it..we should go to the farmhouse for a few weeks.”

  
  


“But Don, the city..”

“ Will still be here when we get back.” The genius finished for his older brother, adding a newer cloth to Leo's forehead in the hopes of easing some of the pain. While Leo was the leader and made the choices, when it came to medical affairs Donatello over ruled even Leo.

  
  


“ He's right Leo, could do us all some good..we ain't been there since..sensei...”

“ It's settled, you rest today and when you're feeling a little better we are heading to Northampton, in the meantime..no more secrets, you have to tell us when you're not feeling well, next time maybe I can catch the migraine before it gets this bad.” It was a gentle lecture, but the way Donnie's eyes narrowed on Leo, you could tell next time he was not going to let the leader off so lightly.

  
  


Too tired to fight back, Leo simply let out an audible sigh, conformation enough that Raph and Don knew they'd won out, that and their brother was utterly exhausted.

“ Now rest.”

Don said, his tone soothing as he turned out the lights, collecting his medical bag and leaving the room, likely to make plans to travel to the farmhouse as soon as possible.

  
  


Taking the glass of water from the bedside table, Raph made sure his brother was kept hydrated, using the fact Leo was bed ridden as an excuse to cuddle up to the other, content on being right here beside him should he feel ill again.

  
  


“Tell me if ya need anything Leo, I mean it.”

“ I got it Raph..no more secrets.”

  
  
To be continued  
  
  


 


	2. Clear skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeoRaph week day two prompt: Clear skies.  
> This will carry on from the previous chapter and roll into tomorrows :)   
> I'm really enjoying all the art and stories so far, this week is such a treat!!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued tomorrow with: 'Tease'

 

Clear skies

  
  
  


Leonardo was made to spend the next day in bed, not that he had any intention of getting up, only being allowed up to use the bathroom and even then Raphael waited outside to escort him back to their room.

For Leo it felt like being under house arrest, in some ways that was accurate, feeling a constant eye on him, no privacy.

He might have voiced his opinion but was still feeling the effects of the migraine attack, never had he suffered as much as he was right this moment, and it showed in how easily he went along with being 'babied'.

\---

 

Though it had taken a day longer than Donatello had anticipated, the next morning Leo wasn't so sensitive to the light, keen to start getting back into a normal routine all too quickly, despite still suffering a worse than usual headache, at least he was being stubborn a good sign, Don smiling as he opened the door after hearing his older brothers talking, Leo apparently taking offense to having a clingy turtle glued to his hip.

  
  


“ Leo, you're still going to recuperate at the old farmhouse, all of us. We are long over due some time to relax, doctors orders.”

Donnie grinned, as did Michelangelo the freckled turtle standing along side him, to make matters worse for Leo was the way Raph and Mikey's heads nodded at the same time, making the count three to one, leaving the leader no choice but to accept the inevitable.

  
  


“ I'm already packed! Even Ice cream kitty and Chompy have their things ready.”

“ We all are Mikey, now just to get a few things together...let's meet at the Party wagon in an hour, last chance to gather any last minute items.”

  
  


“An hour?” Leo looked surprised, his usual scowl readily in place when he saw Raph point over to some bags on the floor the leader realising that his brother had packed for him, while he'd been sleeping off his migraine!

It went to show just how bad they made Leonardo feel, usually any movement about the room had him sitting up and awake.

  
  


“ Alright, let's go..” Came the begrudging answer, I guess it felt good to be out of bed at least, knowing the fresh air would do him some good.

  
  


Like he had a choice.

  
  


\---

  
  


Before long the brothers pulled up in the driveway, following the winding road which was the final stretch towards the farmhouse.

The trip there hasn't been fantastic, Having to pull over a few times after Leonardo had grown so pale they were afraid he was going to vomit over them and everything with them, the leader being glad to pull the blanket over his face and pretend this whole ordeal wasn't happening. While Donatello was a good driver, poor Leo did his best to keep his eyes shut in the back of the van, Raphael beside him the whole time while Mikey rode up front with Don, though nothing could stop his stomach churning as the car rocked left to right at times, the smell of the petrol and hum of all the sounds was almost too much to contend with.

 

Everyone was glad when they finally pulled up to a stop, the old converted van finally silent.

 

The farmhouse really was a home away from home, having been forced to live here during the invasion- each turtle had settled themselves on the trips back and forth making it more a holiday home than anything, not to mention this was where their father was buried.

  
  


Leonardo let out a groan, trying to suppress just how ill the journey made him feel, the moment he had to move he suddenly wished he could stay in the darkness of the wagon, having curled up in the back rather than deal with the harsh light. His head was still pounding, not to mention the seasickness feeling that often made his mouth dry when stuck in the car with a headache, it was a miracle he hadn't disgraced himself and been sick, still he was feeling weak, his knees wobbling as he attempted to catch himself, his vision hazy.

 

If he thought Raphael hasn't noticed, then he was mistaken, the moment Donnie began helping Mikey out with a few bags the hothead nudged his brother, green eyes wide, oh how Leo hated that look!, concern on Raph's face meant he was going to be babied, like it or not.

  
  


“ Yer hurtin' Leo?”

“ Would you believe me even if I said no?”

“ Good point.”

  
  


Raph grabbed a few bags, though his gaze was glued on his brother, Leo soon copied him, only allowed to carry one small shoulder bag ( much to his dislike ) as they followed their younger siblings inside, though it worried all three turtles just how sensitive to the light their brother was, how he carried a bag and glared at the sun was an achievement in itself.

 

Leonardo insisting they checked the place over thoroughly before they could even think about relaxing, they had enemies far and wide, or there could be opportunists taking over the 'abandoned' house, you never could be too careful, if it made the azure banded turtle rest easier then Raphael was all for it, twirling his sai into his hands as he split off from the others, checking over the outside grounds, while his brothers checked the house and other key areas.

 

By the time everything was unpacked a few hours later, Leo was feeling a little better and the rest of his siblings had began to chill out alongside him, the TV showing a rerun of an old cartoon series. The peace and quiet was one thing Leonardo loved about being here, being so close to nature was the perfect antidote for the blue banded turtle, the outside calling to him now, not really getting into the cartoon that was clearly drawing in all the younger turtles.

  
  
  


“ Going to get a little fresh air.” Leo whispered to Raph, not wanting to disturb the others from their show, the leader was currently curled up against the hot-heads plastron, content to see Mikey and Donnie doing the same beside them, eyes on the screen without even a glance in their direction.

  
  


“ Wait up..”

  
  


Donnie and Mikey both watched the pair leave, simply spreading out further on the couch it was obvious then the TV was about to be forgotten, if Mikey got his way that is, time to start their vacation in style.~

  
  


Leonardo didn't go far, having gone outside he settled to sit on the steps that lead up to the front door, the sun was getting low enough not to cause his sensitive eyes pain, the sky clear without a cloud in the sky, he didn't even feel the need to shield his eyes as the tall trees in the area did that job for him.

These stone steps didn't hold pleasant memories for him, he'd spent all summer on them when he'd been waiting for his broken leg to heal up, forced to watch his brothers and friends spar without him. Yet right now there was no where else he'd rather be, content when Raphael moved to sit beside him, allowing the other to rest an arm across his carapace to stop on his shoulder.

  
  


The two sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the breeze, a novelty when you lived in a sewer most of your life. Leo smirked as Raph's tattered mask tails whipped across his vision, batting them playfully away, his gaze going back towards the location Splinter was buried.

Raph followed his gaze, at once understanding when Leo moved to stand, the pair walking in that direction, Raph taking his brother's hand to offer a reassuring squeeze for as much his own sake as Leo's.

 

The sky was still clear the darker it became, coloured a light pink with a touch of yellow and orange, meaning there wasn't much time before evening was upon them, their shadows elongated against the grass as they walked. Still it wasn't a long walk, the pair soon coming across their father's grave, moss and vines growing over the shrine they'd made in Hamato Yoshi's name.

 

It was the first time coming back since they'd buried him, the old rat lost to them during a confrontation against a mutated version of Shredder, in the end Saki had truly been a monster, as a human or mutant. It was Leo himself who'd landed the tyrants final blow, thus ridding themselves of an old enemy.

Both brothers knelt before the grave, heads dipped with eyes closed, letting their thoughts do the talking for several moments.

  
  


“ I hope you like this spot father, it gives you a good view of the surrounding area..what do you think of the clear skies tonight? It's beautiful against the silhouette of the trees..I hope it isn't too lonely.”

Was it possible to be sad and smile? The slight hopeless look was on Leo's face once more as he finished speaking, Raphael moving to his feet to comfort the other, though in reality he was choked up and needed Leo.

“ Hey Leo, we spent ages finding the perfect spot, there is no better place, we all agreed on it, remember?”

Raph ran a hand over the vines starting to cover Splinter's grave, pulling them away, the stone carving freed once more, tidying the area.

 

“ You're right, I worry too much.”

“ Ya do, it's why yer get so many headaches.”

Raph pressed a kiss to his brother's forehead, gently tugging Leo back towards the house before it got darker and cooler, grateful they had a stack of firewood in the barn, the old house not having much in the way of heating.

  
  


Leo cast one last look as the shadows of darkness cast over Splinter's grave, feeling a slight chill as the pair walked hand in hand one once more to settle on the outside steps.

By now the sun had set, the sky matching Leo's bandana while stars twinkled above them.

“ I could never take this for granted, clear skies..the stars.” Leonardo said with a yawn, leaning against Raph as the emerald skinned turtle tilted his head back to admire the stars.

  
  


“ Yeah, pretty awesome for a dork like your or Donnie maybe. Sure some of 'em look like..I dunno shapes? See that one there? totally a raptor.!”

Leonardo looked to the direction Raph was pointing, laughing when he could just about make out what Raphael was talking about, with a bit of imagination the way the stars aligned could indeed be some kind of dinosaur.

  
  


“ Well that one there is actually something..I thin-.” Leo began to raise his hand to point, though he stopped when Raph sighed.

“ C'mon man, don't look at what ya know..can you see something I dunno..that ain't been discovered yet?”

Azure eyes lifted to the endless night sky, his lips drawn tight as he looked over the thousands of stars twinkling above them.

“ Ah there!, see here where I'm pointing?” Raph followed the end of Leo's digits with his eyes, amused at the excited tone the usually stoic turtle's voice had taken.

 

“ It's like Captain Ryan's ship, did you know tha-” Leo was interrupted by Raph's laugh, at one frowning and glaring at the other, eyes narrowed to thin slits.

“ Trust you to connect the stars to that terrible show you watch, but I'll let ya off, least yer played along.”

Leo smiled once more, he hadn't felt this relaxed or happy in a long time, sat here at ease under the clear summer night skies- well it didn't get much better than this.

  
  


To be continued.

  
  



	3. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are still at the farmhouse, thankfully Leo seems to be feeling better~
> 
> 5th April LeoRaphWeek at tumblr!  
> Todays prompt is: Tease!  
> I realise i'm so cliche with these prompts, been loving what other people have been coming up with. : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 5th April LeoRaphWeek: Tease
> 
> I want to say a massive thanks to the creators of this week, and to all those taking part! seriously enjoying everything people are sharing.  
> OTP week <3
> 
> I also don't know why but sometimes when transferring the chapter over, google doc or word it seems to move and space the sentences! looks a bit weird to me and hopefully not off putting.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tease

  
  
  


“ Leo, I swear if you do that again ya gonna end up bent over that hay bale..ya tease.”

  
  


Leonardo stood to his full height, adjusting the straw sunhat he was wearing, moving to lean on the pitchfork in his hands.

  
  


“ What? Raph?”

Puzzled, Leo just blinked at the other, being mindful that his hot headed sibling was also in possession of a pitchfork, the crimson banded turtle wielding it like a giant sai which was currently poised towards him.

  
  


They'd been at the farm house for a few days now, in that short space of time Leo's migraine attacks had been non existent, neither did he have any more headaches, further giving evidence the leader had been simply too pent up and stressed.

The oldest turtles were in the barn, clearing out the other half that wasn't Donatello's lab. Raphael had the bright idea that sleeping in the barn would be cooler given the hot weather and give both couples some privacy.

  
  


“ You still have yet to tell me what I'm doing to upset you.” Leo asked again, going back to work on clearing the area, bending over enough the his tail seemed to dance behind him, the leader totally oblivious to the little show he was putting on.

  
  


“ That” Raph replied simply, crossing the distance and pinching Leo's tail, as if it was the most obvious thing in the word. Jerking in surprise, the pitchfork fell from Leo's hand, unable to hold back a low churr of desire.

Leo's tail was super sensitive, and of course Raphael knew that and often used it to his advantage, you know- like a good ninja should.

  
  


Next Leo knew he being pushed on his plastron into the hay, moving to all fours, his straw hat being removed and thrown aside.

Subconsciously Leo began to spread his legs and lift his tail, exposing his rear in which a churr of delight escaped Raph's mouth at the sight before him.

  
  


Next Leo new, Raph's tongue was licking around his hole, the sensitive skin there, at times he began moving up and running his teeth teasingly against the little tail. Leo had to clench at the hay, squirming and letting out little churrs and chirps, lifting his rear higher as he demanded more of his mates attention.

  
  


“ This is the first time in a long time ya ain't put up a fuss Leo, ain't gonna fight me?”

While Raph often topped, the pair were known for taking turns, apparently Leo was content with letting Raph lead this one.

“ I lead all the time, you said I should relax and let my brothers take care of me, I'm only obeying to those rules...besides you had a pitch fork in your hands moments ago.”

  
  


Leo squirmed again, feeling his brothers tongue teasing poke inside his exit, leaving a line painted to the point it dripped his saliva, laying claim to what was his, letting out another churr Leonardo felt himself drop down.

“ Yer right, time I was the leader for once..can't have ya suffering another headache.”

They both knew it was an excuse, and it wasn't long before Raph's penis made an appearance the sight of Leo on all fours, his leaf green body grinding against they hay, precome dripping from the tip was almost too much for Raphael to take.

  
  


Raph's hand reached under Leo to tease the tip of the older turtle's erection, collecting the fluid on his fingers before going to his own erection and coating his fingers more, moving back to sit on his knees, green eyes on his brother's exposed backside.

  
  


Leo braced himself, relaxing as best he could even before he felt Raph push a coated finger straight inside him, the leader was used to the intrusion, though this part, no matter how many times they'd done it always took a little bit of stretching until the process was pain free.

Reacting to Raph's finger, Leo moved as the hot-head flexed, thick digit stroking his inner walls, Leo clenching as best he could, letting out a gasp as a second finger joined in, feeling Raph push deeper inside him.

  
  


Panting, Leo spend a few moments getting used to his brothers fingers moving in him, using his front hands to scoop more hay under his plastron, using the golden material to grind against, enjoying the contact against his erection, a needy churr at a higher octave escaping parted lips.

“ R-Raph..”

“ I know..”

  
  


Raph teased a little more, scissoring the other, feeling his brother squirm and gasp made the red-banded turtle giddy himself, licking his lips as he backed up, pulling his fingers out of Leo's warm behind.

Leaving little time for Leo to collect himself Raph held Leo's tail up with one hand, ramming his cock inside his brothers lose hole, the poor leader sliding against the hay and half across the barn as Raph moved, ending up against a wooden stand, at least it was something Leo could grip onto.

  
  


As Raph covered his brother feral style, loud churrs filled the air, strong arms gripping Leo's middle and holding the smaller turtle in place, Raph's body relentless as he humped his brother senseless, Leo letting out the loudest churr of the day when his prostate was hit, the leader seeing stars before squirting his load, covering his plastron and the hay below him.

  
  


Leo felt so good! Raph loved no matter how many times they made love, Leo always felt so tight, like a hand wearing a glove it was just meant to be. It wasn't long before Raph came inside the other, Leo clenching as he did, milking his brother's dick, both panting heavily in the heat of the moment, Raph laying over the others shell until he felt empty, to the point he could feel his own essence running back out, coating the hay, finding bits of it starting to get stuck to his form.

  
  


The two lay there in silence, Raph nuzzling the back of Leo's head before disengaging his brother, crawling to move to a cleaner patch of hay, Leo doing the same, moving to lay beside the other, moving to lay across Raph since his mate was laying plastron up in the hay.

It was then Raphael noticed the wooden stand Leo had been gripping, growing curious to what it was.

  
  


Hidden in hay, the object was an enigma, Leo tucking himself in and climbing off the other, allowing Raph up, his gaze going to what had so captured the other's interest.

Raph followed Leo's lead, tucking himself back in, moving to stand beside the other, reaching for their forgotten pitch forks.

  
  


Soon hay flew in all directions as the pair worked, both tired and thankful when it didn't take long to discover what the large object was.

“ I have..no idea what this is..do you?” Raph asked Leo, the blue-banded turtle uncovering the strange item fully.

  
  


“ I bet Donnie does..”

  
  


A few hours later, all four turtles stood before the large object, Donatello eyeing up what the pair had uncovered.

 

“ I know what this is.”

 

A large smirk played across Don's features, making the other three hang onto his every word.

  
  


“It's a mating or breeding stand..for horses.. you see the mare goes here..you'd tie her up to these two points.” Don explained, pointing to the locations with his fingers, unaware all three of his brothers jaws had dropped.

 

“ It's quite normal and does not hurt..there are various other models and styles..”

  
  


Don moved some more of the hay aside, finding various leather ropes and ties, saddles, bridles and whips, clearly at one point this barn had seen a fair amount of horses breeding, not to mention after today that included turtles.

  
  


Mikey sniffed at the air, laughing which got all his brothers attention. “ From the smell of this place..are you sure you two didn't you know..try it out? And some of these sweet toys~?” He couldn't help but wink, that cheeky grin of his in place as he saw the red and blue-banded brothers simply look to each other then back at the large wooden stand.

  
  


“ Mikey I swear I'm gonn-”

But Michelangelo was smart, he was already heading out of the barn at a full run, not giving Raphael the time of day to come after him or be called names.

Don couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head before following the freckled turtle, at a much slower pace, standing in the doorway for a moment.

  
  


“ I hope you're prepared to share some of those..”

Who'd have know Donatello was so kinky! Neither Raph or Leo!, both turtles not quite comprehending what they were hearing, though Leo recovered first.

  
  


“ Well Raph and I already decided to camp out tomorrow..maybe some fishing at the lake.. that gives you and Mikey all the time you could want.”

  
  


“ Sounds good.”

And Don left, simply walked out the barn like they were having a perfectly normal conversation, you know one that didn't involve wanting to tie your brother up, or who knows else what the younger turtles got up to.

  
  


“ Pftt..you found it first Leo.”

“ Wait Raph..are you seriously suggesting..?”

“Yer..and the day we get back from camping the barn is ours..they better clean shit up when they're done.”

  
Leo couldn't help but blush, thinking of what they could use all those items for, possibly even the mating stand..it made him almost regret letting Don and Mike try it first..  

  
  


To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued tomorrow with prompt: ' Hope '


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th April - LeoRaphweek at Tumblr - Prompt: Hope
> 
> Leonardo and Raphael leave the farmhouse to go camping.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go day four! 'Hope'

Hope

  
  


“ Now Chompy be good for Donnie and Mikey, 'kay buddy? I'll be back in a day or so..don't let them spend too much time together in the barn now will ya!”

It was hard to know if the little fire breathing turtle understood his 'father' at all, still it didn't stop him wagging his tail furiously and sending a small stream of flames up into the sky happily as Raph fondly tickled him under the chin.

  
  


“I still can't believe I agreed to going camping..ugh it reminds me of the time we had to get all close to nature and stuff..”

“ And you wore fishnets?” Mikey added, lifting his head from his comic, sneering as he remembered Raph's vision quest outfit.

  
  


Luckily for Mikey, Leo entered the room at just that moment, his pack already across his shell, along with his bow and quiver , the turtle clothed in a dark brown cloak, bringing the hood down as he joined his siblings.

“ Whoa! So much stuff! I thought you guys were only going for one night..not that I mind I'm pretty sure there is plenty of things in the barn to keep D and I occupied a few days..if you catch my drift.~”

  
  


Before Raph could bite, Leo stopped Mikey getting pounded for the second time that day.

“ We are. Though you have to be prepared for anything we could come across out there..”

  
  


Rolling his eyes Raph relinquished Chompy to Mikey, patting the fire breathing turtle on the head before picking up his own pack, equally as filled as Leo's after Donatello had insisted taking a first aid kit and many other things the red-banded turtle filed under 'pointless.'

Nevertheless the idea of camping in the wilderness was meant to sooth the migraine riddled turtle, and Leo had seemed to happy with the idea of going that Raphael didn't have the heart to try talk the other out of it, even if he wasn't fond of these little spirit quests his older brother liked to go on.

  
  


“ Have fun you two, make sure you keep your T-phones on at-”

“ All times, sheesh! We get it Don.” Raph shouted, laying into the poor genius the moment he appeared from around the corner to bid them farewell.

  
  


“ Same goes for you two, any problems at all contact me, do not even hesitate.” Leonardo was in leader mode as he spoke, for the first time in weeks he seemed focused and in control, azure eyes alight, a contrast from the dull look he'd carried the last few weeks.

  
  


Don and Mikey both nodded, Donnie watching the pair head up the path, waiting till his brothers were out of sight, clearly he had a plan in mind and fully intended to take advantage of his older siblings absence.

  
  


\---

  
  


“So what's the plan fearless leader?” Raph asked, the pair approaching Splinter's grave for the second time since they'd been at the farmhouse.

Leo didn't answer his sibling right away, going down to one knee and bowing his head respectfully before reaching into his pack, pulling out a tiny clay tea cup and placing it alongside the other objects they'd left at the grave.

  
  


“ I felt you should have this one here with you father, I kept my matching one..isn't quite the same having tea on my own though.” Large hands were so delicate as he made sure the precious cup wasn't going to be easily broken, placing it close as possible to the other objects.

  
  


Raph felt guilty for the times he'd noticed his brother taking tea at the small table in Splinter's room alone, knowing how often the pair had talked about missions along with other things, likely Leo's uncertainties. The gruff turtle made a mental note to try get his brother to open up more in the future rather than bottle things up, he'd be there for Leo, just like his brother was always there for him.

  
  


Paying his own respects, it was Raph who then roused Leo from his kneeling, not wanting his brother to get into a funk, not when this holiday had been so good so far for all of them.

  
  


“ We find a good spot to hunt, meditate..be at one with nature.” Pretty much everything Raph hated, minus the hunting, that made for good sport, and a competitive game with Leo.

Still he couldn't not let out a huff, rolling his eyes as he moved to walk beside the other, walking deeper into the dense forest.

  
  


Both moved silently, keeping to cover as if expecting danger and every turn their every instinct from birth was to be silent, keep to the shadows.

As the trees grew thicker, Leo bunched his leg muscles and he lowered his form to his knees, launching himself into the higher branches, starting to hop easily from one tree to the next without so much as disturbing the leaves.

  
  


Not to be out done the larger turtle followed, picking up speed to race after the other, zigzagging between the branches, trying to catch up with Leo, knowing it was near impossible given his brother was known for his speed and agility, something Raphael didn't quite posses given his sheer size.

  
  


Still Leo didn't get too far ahead, simply enjoying the exercise and stretching his limbs, while playing tag with his brother.

He paused near the edge of the forest, adjusting his cloak and waiting for Raph to land beside him, the other equality sated from the workout as he joined Leo moments later, watching as his older sibling pulled out an apple, accepting when it was offered to him.

  
  


Eating half, Raph pushed it back towards his brother, Leo making quick work of the fruit before dropping from branch and leading the way into more open ground, giving them enough energy to keep hunger at bay as the traveled.

They walked in comfortable silence through long grass under the warm summer sun, butterflies landing on the wild flowers around them, Leo unable to keep a smile of his face as he let his feet guide him, the feeling of grass between his toes was a far contrast to the cement and stone back in NYC.

  
  


“Ugh fuck nooooo, don't land on me!”

  
  


Raphael wasn't as thrilled about the wildlife, especially the insects, flinching and swatting dragonflies away from him, a sure sign they were getting closer to a water source, in Leo's eyes it looked like a crazy kata his brother was performing.

The way Raph's limbs quickly moved positions it was almost like the bees, butterflies and dragonflies were taking advantage of Raph's phobia.

Leo had to laugh, his mate could be so dramatic! He made a mental note to set up camp well away from all the creepy crawlies if possible.

  
  


Soon enough, a stream materialised into view, gradually growing in size as the pair trailed it for another mile.

“ You even know where you're going?, we've been walkin' all day and the bugs are pissin' me off.”

“ Yeah, just ahead.”

“ But why here?”

“ This is where I felt a strong connection with sensei before, it's not that far from where he appeared in the fire a few years back..when we thought we'd lost him the first time.”

  
  


Now Leo had said that, Raph began to recognise certain places he'd been before, soon walking past the place they had camped out, where each spirit had been designated to them under Master Splinters disconnected spirit.

  
  


“ Here” Leo suddenly said a short walk later, stopping abruptly, his tone setting Raph on edge, his hands moving to his sai, fingering the leather wraps around the hilts of his weapons.

  
  


It was a good spot to camp, open ground, plenty of shelter and a stream running through the area. While they still had light the brothers collected firewood, made a pit and set up some blankets near by giving them stunning views over the stream.

As darkness started to fall the pair had a decent fire going, sharing some food together before nuzzling and sharing a kiss next to the dancing flames, both relaxed and enjoying each others company.

  
  


Before things got too heated, Leo pulled back, opening his eyes when Raph growled at him, his lips curled back while his beak was wrinkled in distaste.

  
  


“ What is it?”

“ Meditate with me?”

“ You..serious..”

 

The look on Leo's face was the only conformation Raph needed to know that yes, Leo was deadly serious.

  
  


Raph knew it had been coming sooner or later, nodding though letting out an annoyed huff, moving to sit opposite his brother and making himself comfortable on the ground, after this Leo owed him something..his mind already thinking of a few things..

The emerald turtle felt himself let go, becoming drawn to everything around him. The crickets sang loudly in the long grass, the river ran it's course along with the beating of his own heart as well as Leo's.

  
  


“ My sons..”

  
  


Both turtles watched as Splinter materialised between them, one arm behind his back while the other cupped his chin, eyes looking between his children, that warm smile on his long muzzle making both turtle's hearts ache with loss.

  
  


“ Father..”

“ Sensei..”

  
  


Neither turtle moved, keeping their meditative positions on the ground, Leo speaking up first.

“ I.. no.. we have all missed you. I've been..troubled lately there is so much on my mind not to mention I, along with my brothers have been doing things you might not have approved off, I'm sorry that in life we never got to discuss them.”

  
  


Raphael's eyes grew wide, catching flies- he knew where this conversation was headed. He couldn't be mad at Leo. Leonardo was the type of turtle who took everything to heart, before Splinter had died he'd never got to ask for his blessing regarding taking Raphael as his mate and partner.

  
  


Splinter chuckled, moving to sit beside his sons so he could look from one to the other, his form transparent, yet his spiritual connection strong as his children drove deeper into their meditative stances, even Raphael who wasn't usually one for such activities.

  
  


“ I'm your father, did you honestly think I didn't notice how close the two of you had become? The same can be said for Donatello and Michelangelo.”

“ You knew?” Raphael interrupted, his green eyes not quite sure where to look, darting from Leo who seemed equally as shocked before resting back on Splinter, glad to see a smile on the spirits features.

  
  


“ I knew, and even in this form I sense the emotions running through you both. Love isn't a crime and you need your brothers, it gives me hope that you can offer comfort to each other, especially in dark and dire times..Leonardo, I know it has been especially hard on you, let your brothers in, do not shoulder the burden alone. Raphael, I could not be prouder of you, coming out here with no real desire other than to please Leonardo shows maturity and strength of character..you've both grown so much as have Donatello and Michelangelo.”

  
  


“ Hope..” Leo repeated out loud, it finally dawning on him that his father had been counting on his relationship with Raphael to grow stronger, giving his children strength in each other.

“ I understand father, the sense of guilt has gone. I felt I'd kept it from you and had to know if you approved or not.”

 

Raph sniffled, not needing to speak for fear of breaking down, green eyes letting out a few stray tears.

  
  


“ You have your answer, be strong, take care of each other.” The spirit moved to place an arm around both turtles, his reassuring presence washing over the pair.

  
  


Like that Splinter faded away, both turtles snapping back to reality as they opened their eyes, the camp site just as they'd left it.

Both were stunned, just blinking at each other before Raph moved to pull Leo into his embrace.

“ Sensei approves, stop worrying so much..there is hope for us yet, see he's happy we got each other ya heard him.”

Leo nuzzled against Raph, letting a tear of his own roll down his cheek as a genuine smile appeared on his face, merely nodding his head, the relief tremendous that there were no longer any secrets, just hope.

 

 

To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is 'Impulse'


	5. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five of LeoRaphWeek on tumblr~  
> Today's prompt is: Impulse! contains more than just fluff- you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impulse was likely my hardest prompt out of all the words given, and I think the chapter I had to look over more than the rest. I'm not sure I'm that happy with it, but it goes have a few nice moments! maybe with more time or in the future I'll edit it! Been really hard writing seven drabbles while working full time. 
> 
> Saying that I can't wait to see what everyone else comes up with!

 

 

Impulse

  
  


After spending a few days at the camping site and in the general area, Leonardo and Raphael were finally on their way back to the farmhouse.

The weather had stayed warm and in their favour, the breeze was minimal and the sun hot. They'd taken advantage of being allowed to openly bask in the sun with only nature around them, yet that morning they'd finally cleared up the camp and were now just coming out of the woods that lead them towards the farmhouse.

  
  


Mikey was feeding the chickens are they approached, waving furiously at his brothers. Even though it had only been a few days, the brothers weren't using to being separated for that long, the smallest turtle spilling the rest of the grain before pulling both brothers into a heartfelt hug.

Don appeared in the farmhouse doorway, cup of coffee in hand as he took in the scene. Setting the precious beverage down, he too joined in for a hug before furiously scanning the pair for injuries.

  
  


Once Leo and Raph had unpacked, the four were sat in the easy arm chairs around the TV. It didn't take long for Leo to get his youngest siblings engrossed with what had transpired down at the camping ground and was careful to make sure he included everything Splinter had said back there, easing any worries they might have had.

Mikey was unable to hold back a tear or two, leaning further into Donatello who simply smiled.

It meant a lot to them that there was no shame in their love and no secrets, had Splinter been alive they'd have had his blessing, even if they'd had for his sake, been more discreet with their love making or show of affections.

  
  


They watched a film that night, all four curled up together under one blanket as if they were tots once more, reacquainting themselves with each other before heading off to their own bedrooms, Raph unable to not press up a chance to tease Leo about how much more comfortable a bed was as opposed to a blanket under the stars.

  
  


\---

  
  


The next morning, Raphael blinked away sleep.. “ Mm..such a good dream.” It was then he realised he was laying on his shell, legs parted with Leonardo between them, the leaders tongue licking at his lower slit.

  
  


_Maybe..not a dream..hnngg!_

  
  


He didn't know what had caused the sudden wake up call, but Leo's hard erection hanging between leaf green legs soon answered the question for Raph- Leo was in heat and needy, very needy the leaders scent in the air was off the chart.

The scent washed over Raphael soon after, it was hard to ignore.

With a groan, Raph's cock made an appearance, sliding free from it's protective pouch, Leonardo wasting no time as he took the end in his mouth, running a practiced tongue up and down the think member, taking his brother whole and applying just the right pressure with his teeth, making the younger turtle grip the sheets beneath him and mutter his brothers name.

  
  


A sudden impulse for desire took over Raph, in this sort of state Leo was far more willing to do anything he wanted, the sudden image of all the items they'd discovered in the barn coming back to him.

 

“ Leo..stop let's go to the barn..”

He managed to utter between Leo's suckling, though the older turtle had other ideas, going to town as he moved up and down Raphael's erection, lingering and paying close attention to part he knew had Raph churring.

Raphael letting out a groan as he began to lift his hips to thrust with Leo's mouth movement, the lust between the two heating things up around quickly.

Lifting a hand he took Leo's mask tails and forcing the other up and down his cock, Leo mouth fucking the other and allowing Raph! No complaint at all, today was definitely a good day if only he'd known Leo had wanted something a little different for breakfast this morning!

  
  


Needless to say Raph came soon after, even then Leo swallowed all he was given, still suckling as he milked his brother dry, like a kitten latched onto its mother during breastfeeding.

  
  


“ Leo....fuck..c'mon..the barn.”

  
  


With eyes half lidded, Leo nodded in a lustful daze, his pupils dilated as he rolled onto his shell seemingly already forgotten the plan, parting his own legs to take his dripping erection in hand, giving Raphael the perfect view as the leader gave himself a hand job, spluttering his load all over himself and the sheets soon after, he wasn't being quiet about it either.

  
  


Raphael was the leader in times like these, tucking his flaccid cock away, shaking his head as he took some tissues from the bedside table gently beginning to wipe his brother down.

  
  


“ Raphael..I need you.~”

  
  


That was all the incentive Raph needed as he scooped up his brother, carrying him bridal style past the two stunned turtles having breakfast and across the lawn into the barn, not stopping for any questions.

 

Seconds later Leo was thrown down into the fresh straw, Raphael pressing his body against the other, quickly getting lost in their passion.

 

Thankfully, neither turtle were dressed save their masks, Raph at once pressing his tongue to Leo's beak to which the other opened his mouth willingly, the red-banded mutant tasting himself on his brother's tongue as he playfully dominated the others mouth.

Both turtles began grinding their bodies against each other as they felt their cocks spring back to life, Raph dropping down a second time, taking his member against Leo's swirling their heads together, churring escaping both brothers as they played, straw being sent in all directions.

  
  


Raph's eyes moved to the horse breeding block, only noticing now while they'd been away camping Donatello had not only modded it to work for turtle use, he'd even cleaned it after he'd likely 'tested' it with Mikey while he was camping! He sure owed the genius turtle for this.

  
  


“ Leo stop..I need you here.”

  
  


“ Raph..?” Leo whined softly, out of his mind and character with desire he soon crawled over to the other, eyes looking up at the stand with a quizzical expression, yet allowing Raph to position him over the re-made device, easily working out what went where.

The best was to describe Don's handy work was to say the first taller wooden bench was padded in easy to clean plastic material, with a padded section at the front for the user to rest their head.

It was closely modeled against a vaulting horse you'd find in most gyms, even down to the long shape, perfect for laying across.

  
  


Leo lay obediently on his plastron across the raised padded device, resting his head on the more cushioned area Don had added, allowing Raph to tie his arms with the leather ropes at the front of the breeding device one either side so it looked like he was hugging it.

Don had been clever with what he had fashioned from all of the equipment on offer, which worked perfectly in their favour given how much Leo loved to be tied up.

  
  


Knowing Leo wasn't going anywhere, he spent a moment appreciating his brother's raised behind, unable to resist a quick squeeze of that tiny tail his hands running down his brothers toned thighs, having no choice but to be parted by the end of the vault box, leaving his legs dangling if it wasn't for the matching stool that was pushed closer to the larger object.

Pushing the stool closer and allowing Leo's knees to rest on it, Raph knew he was to stand over this stool part, giving him perfect access to that sweet hole he so wanted in a way that would be different to their usual play time.

With shaky hands he secured Leo's ankles with more shackles before standing back to admire his tied up, needy brother presenting to him, like a public gift for breeding use, Leo wanted to be used.

  
  


Clearly Leo was wanting more than just to be admired, doing his best against the restraints to relieve himself of the pressure against the padded material. Letting out a churr to his mate his tried to rise his tail higher, exposing his puckered hole once more.

  
  


Cursing he didn't have his T-phone for a photograph , Raph simply moved towards the bound turtle, watching as Leo's toes dug in against the padding, his body rocking back and forth as he attempted to find relief against the plastic coating against the vault he was laying across.

  
  


“ Raph...please.”

  
  


That needy tone..Raph didn't hear it nearly enough, even if it might have been considered an order. Leo had still said 'please' in such a tone it had Raph quickly moving to where Leo's ankles were shackled moving to stand over them, so Leo's tied legs where between his parted ones.

The height was perfect, the device was lined up with Raph's cock to Leo's behind, Leo unable to do anything at this point.

  
  


With the sudden impulse to ram his brother dry, Raph restrained himself, quickly collecting fluids that Leo was leaking all over the breeding stand, combined with own as he spread the fluid around Leo's entrance before pushing his finger inside.

  
  


“ Ahh~”

  
  


When in heat Leonardo was unusually vocal, his churrs vibrating through the stand as he began squirming against Raph's intruding finger and pulling against his restraints with so much force it rocked the altered object, causing Raph to hurry his pace, being rough as he rushed the stretching process, smirking when he hit that special spot inside the other, Leo dazed for a moment as he saw stars, on a high from the attention he was getting.

  
  


Moving to lean over Leo, Raph plunged in, gripping Leo's sides as he mated the other turtle, in very much the same way a stallion rode a mare when they were engaged in a controlled breeding session.

The breeding stand worked perfectly, Raph able to be as forceful as he wanted, placing a hand on each of Leo's parted legs and working back only to thrust deeper into his brother, Leo moaning, spluttering his load once more, his azure eyes tightly closed as his senses hit overload, only churring in delight again when Raph came inside him for a second time that morning, neither turtle able to hold back for long.

  
  


Leo lay there unable to move, Raph only choosing to pull out when he felt sated, stumbling back from the other, looking down to watch the rest of his come spill out of his filled brother, the turtle still spread out like a feast, Leo's arms and legs hanging down with as much give as the restraints allowed.

  
  


“ Let's get ya off this..”

With as much care as possible Raph worked the ties free, picking his brother up and laying the tired turtle down on the clean straw nearby.

Half crawling over the leaf-green body before him, Raph stole a kiss from the other, slowly working his tongue over the sticky turtle, making sure to leave no part untouched as he ran his tongue over chutes that collected the salty fluid, Leo lifting his head to watch before laying back down with a content sigh, groaning slightly when Raph tucked his spent member away.

  
  


“ So Leo..what was all dat about this morning huh? Never seen ya so horny even in heat..ain't complaining mind.”

“ Guess you aren’t the only impulsive one.” Leo mumbled, yawning as a hand reached for Raph's head, gripping his bandana tails and running them through his fingers.

  
Having nothing to say in retaliation, both turtles were so relaxed and tired they curled up together, falling asleep not so long after knowing they had a lot of cleaning up to do once they woke.

  
  


To be continued.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all tomorrow for 'Return'


	6. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day six of LeoRaphWeek prompt: Return  
> We are almost to the end of the week :( I'm so sad.

Return

  
  
  


Leonardo took a seat on a stool directly under the low hanging kitchen light, allowing Donatello to untie his mask.

“ I've told you Donnie, I'm fine now..it was due to stress and a lot on my mind, since we've been here and I've found out a few things I've not had a migraine attack since..I feel relaxed and refreshed.”

  
  


It didn't matter what Leo said, Don was already checking his ear slits then eyes for anything that gave away the same signs the leader had displayed before making the journey to the farmhouse. He even shone the light fitting above them towards the leader, Leo of course flinched but it was nowhere near as bad as the time he'd been to check on the leader back at the lair.

  
  


“ You've said that in the past Leo, then ended up on your shell and ill for even longer. I've learnt to check things out with my own eyes, rather than what you don't tell me.”

  
  


Raphael and Michelangelo watched with mild interest, shoveling lucky charms into their faces while the oldest turtle was at Donnie's mercy.

The four brothers had been at the farmhouse a few weeks by this point, all coming to the same conclusion- they needed to return home.

The final test was a clean bill of health for Leonardo, the turtle sitting still and letting Donatello take his temperature and blood pressure like a good patient.

  
  


“ Now we just need to wait to see the result..in a way I’m glad it's you sat here..you're at least patient..unlike two other turtles I know.”

  
  


“ Oh please, you take forever and...check places I'd rather you didn't..then after all that you make us sit still while you collect our blood like a freakin' vampire!” Raphael countered in his defense, throwing some little marshmallows in the air for Chompy to set on fire before catching them toasted in his mouth.

  
  


“ Dude has a point...” Mikey said with a nod, reaching over to pet Ice-cream kitty's head, the strange mutant cat purring loudly at the affection.

  
  


“For your own good! What if we needed a blood transfusion..or something happened along the line with our mutation! You'd be thanking me if I could solve both easily with future planning.” Don added with a growl, finally releasing Leo's arm after checking his blood pressure, half tempted to check his own after dealing with the two colourful banded brothers.

“ Looking good bro, free to go.”

  
  


“Thanks Donnie.” Moving to a stand the leader re-tied his headband, neglecting his breakfast to head towards the stairs.

“ Hey Leo get ya butt back in the chair and eat, or I'll make yer so sore you'd wish you could sit down.”

  
  


Leo's face flushed, Raph certainly had his way with words! The leader glaring at the other before sitting down as asked. Sometimes you had to use such force with him, deep down it was nice the brothers cared for each other so much.

  
  


“ We pack when breakfast is over, I want to hit the city under the cover of night..who knows what's been going on while we've been here, it's time to return.” Leo added, eyes watching as Raphael moved behind him, strong arms massaging his shoulders knowing if he wasn't careful they'd end up back in a mess. Still it was hard to stay so tense when Raphael knew just the places to sooth him, without the use of pressure points.

  
  


“ Nothing much going on..Casey, Karai or April would have called, I only got the odd text from them asking how it was going, so it's safe to assume the city will still be there when we head home.” Donnie muttered, taking his coffee mug before checking his phone and idly scrolling through his messages.

  
  


Once breakfast was over and everything tidied away, packing seemed to take little time at all, especially with all four of them working together to pack the party wagon.

It only seemed fitting to make one last trip together to say their goodbyes to Splinter, the four turtles approaching the grave with heavy hearts, it wasn't easy as it wasn't everyday they could come here and be at their father's resting place.

  
  


The stood hand in hand with their chosen partners, making a promise to return and visit soon, making everything feel right, no secrets that their father would think they'd kept from him.

  
  


The return to NYC was easy going, it wasn't long before they were in familiar territory. Donatello was driving, with Leo to his immediate left, Mikey and Raph looking particularly fed up beside him.

“ Can we just make a quick sweep before we head to the lair.” While it was more a question than a direct order, all three turtles groaned, though complied as Donnie changed course joining up with traffic to wait at a red light.

  
  


The streets seemed calm, collected..until an ambulance sounded behind them, followed by another picking up speed, it was then after passing a taller building they could see the smoke.

“ Leo?”

“ Let's check it out, if the situation is under control there is no need for us to get involved.”

  
  


It didn't take long to approach the burning building, though as firefighters worked to tackle the blaze there was little they could do to get to people trapped in their homes without endangering themselves, especially in the higher apartments. It was all but confirmed when people gathered below pointed to the top floors, screaming for their loved ones.

  
  


All eyes looked to Leo, their leader and now sensei, awaiting his order all their faces grim as the patiently waited.

“ Don, Mike cover the floors here and there” Leo shouted while issuing assignments with his hands. The four turtles already parked up and on the move, using nearby buildings to climb and run closer to the one on fire, giving them an advantage the humans simply didn't have.

  
  


The younger turtles broke away, not needing to be told twice their forms soon disappearing in the thick smoke.

  
  


Taking the top floor, Raph made quick work of the fire escape with his Sai, before moving back to allow the flames and smoke to seep out with enough force he had to step back, almost being licked as the smoke and flames poured past him, enough to make his eyes water.

Holding a hand up Leo used his fingers to indicate left to right as he lead the way in, using familiar hand signals they'd all learnt in a way of silent communication when tracking.

  
  


The pair kept together, Raphael anticipating Leo's movements, not wanting the leader to have to worry about him too.

That was when they heard it, a faint call for help.

As cliche as any movie scene, Raphael rammed the door not waiting for Leo to give him the go ahead. Leo's plan went out the window the moment the hot head stormed past him, the cry for help spurring the turtle into action, Leo starting to panic when Raphael disappeared into the flames.

  
  


Blindly, Leo ran after him moments later, almost colliding with Raph as he reappeared through the smoke carrying an unconscious female out, roughly shoving her into Leo's arms before heading straight back inside.

Leonardo knew the woman needed help, cursing Raph under his breath as he took the agonising decision to get the human medical care.

  
  


It was as if time stopped or moved in slow motion, Leo throwing himself carelessly down the rooftop, knowing he only had a matter of minutes before it would be unsafe to re-enter, giving himself credit for being a mutant.

Thankfully a welcome sight greeted him, Don and Mikey headed in their direction, both seemed fine if not covered in soot.

  
  


“ LEO! Where is Raph??”

Leo transferred the woman to Mikey's arms, already looking back the way he'd come and climbing once more, winching when he saw the distress on their faces.

  
  


“ Get her some help, just going after Raph..give me a moment.” Donnie gently patted Mikey's shoulder, the pair getting the woman some help, praying Leo came through, questions had to wait for now.

  
  


_Please be fine, please be fine.._

  
  


Leo's heart skipped a beat, he was back at the fire escape where he'd hoped Raph would be waiting.

  
  


Only the crimson banded turtle was nowhere to be seen.

  
  


Pulling his mask over his beak, Leo sucked in a breath and raced inside. He lost his senses the moment he entered, sight, smell, hearing all gone in an instant, no such training could prepare Leo for the way the fire licked at his form, yet he couldn't leave as he risked opening his eyes..that's where he saw Raphael face down in the corridor, he'd been so close to getting out.

  
  


Leo ran towards the fallen turtle, at once using a fireman’s lift despite the other turtles larger build. Desperate and with panic ever rising he made a mad dash in the direction he'd entered, only to trip in his desperation to get free, at once going to all fours and almost sending Raph flying in the process.

  
  


Thankfully it was at the same moment Donnie and Mikey entered, between then pulling the older turtles to safety.

The building was a loss, even with the firefighters best efforts the fire was too strong, the best they could do was contain and control it from spreading.

  
  


Don and Mikey were quick to get out of view, glad that they'd parked the party wagon in close proximity.

“ Raph..? how's Raph?” Leo groaned as he was settled down beside the unconscious turtle, reaching a hand out to the soot covered turtle, wincing when he saw injuries.

  
  


Leo could hardly see his brother, his eyes irritated by the smoke just speaking caused him chest pain as he began to cough. While Leo was suffering smoke inhalation least he was conscious.

Donatello at once got working on Raphael, giving CPR, which given their plastrons made the family doctor's job far harder, thank goodness for all those training sessions!

  
  


Still when he began to cough and splutter, all three turtles began to breathe a little easier, Mikey fumbling with the first aid kit, glad to find oxygen masks, Donatello really had thought of everything when they'd packed for this trip.

With masks modded for turtle use, it wasn’t long before Raph and Leo were hooked up and breathing in precious oxygen.

  
  


Leo moved to sit back, realising how tense he still was, azure eyes watching the steady rise and fall of Raph's plastron, still feeling light headed and dazed he could do nothing as he watched Donatello start to examine Raphael's injuries, grimacing as he saw more burns, especially on his hands even tough turtle scales could do little when burnt.

  
  


His brother had clearly been desperate to escape given one look at the bleeding flesh, Leo almost jumping the moment Mikey sat down beside him, pulling his older brother into a hug.

  
  


“ He's gonna be fine..D's the best..”

  
  
To be continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the last day! :( Continued with the final chapter and prompt ' I'm here '


	7. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for LeoRaphWeek! : (
> 
> "I'm here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter and last day. : (  
> LeoRaphWeek@Tumblr has been a blast! it was my first time taking part, and while I kinda rushed all the prompts I had a really good time putting something together and seeing what writers and artists came up with! 
> 
> So here we are, last chapter- Prompt: " I'm here "

I'm here

  
  


“ Ugh...”

  
  


Leo quickly sat the book he was reading down, at once drawn to the sound , just in time to see Raphael's eyes flicker before another moan escaped his lips.

  
  


They'd raced back to the lair the moment Raph was stable, Donatello wasting no time in prepping the medical area and getting their injured brother comfortable.

He'd been treated for the burns and smoke inhalation, the worst were Raph's hands, so bandaged right now it looked like the turtle was wearing giant mittens.

  
  


It wasn't often you saw Raph looking so vulnerable, the breathing mask still in place over his beak, not to mention he was hooked up to various devices in what Leo hoped was more precaution rather than an actual need.

  
  


“ Raph?”

  
  


Leo called softly, placing a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, not wanting to startle the other turtle.

For a moment Leo was afraid the other was simply calling out in pain, he'd been about to get Donnie until he noticed green eyes looking back at him, dazed and confused as expected but nonetheless- Raphael was awake!

  
  


“ Don't move, it's fine..you're home, I’m here.”

Leo's hand moved to Raph's bald head stroking gently and in a soothing motion, somehow seeing Raph with no mask, weapons or gear made the injured turtle look all the more vulnerable, in turn making Leo fiercely protective.

  
  


Raph's eyes moved around the room, confirming what he was told as he took in various familiar objects, giving a slow nod as his gaze went back to lingered on Leo.

He tried to raise a bandaged covered hand, until Leo placed his own gently on top.

  
  


“ I said don't move, your hands..they were burnt pretty bad.” The more coherent Raphael became the harder it was for Leo to keep the turtle quiet and still, it was Raph after all, the turtle who liked to do the opposite of what he was told, especially when Leo used his leader tone on him.

  
  


Luckily for Leo, Donnie walked into his lab, his footsteps picking up when he noticed Raph was conscious.

Leo was forced to sit back down, watching as his tallest sibling began to look Raph over, giving the genius plenty of space to work.

  
  


“ You're looking much better Raph, let's get this off for you.” Referring to the mask over the older turtle's face, Raphael breathing out a content sigh when the constricting plastic was removed.

  
  


“ T-thanks.”

Raph still sounded rough, to be expected but more importantly his breathing seemed fine.

“ You're lucky, apart from those serious burns on your hands..I'd say you got off lightly..do you remember what happened?”

  
  


Donnie took a bottle of water, helping Raph sit up while holding it to his brothers lips and allowing a small amount to be dribbled into his mouth.

  
  


“ I went back looking for more..I heard them-I couldn't save them.” Raph's bottom lip trembled as a tortured look crossed over his face, tears began to roll down his maskless face. To make the situation worse he couldn't even raise his bandage covered hands to wipe his tears away.

  
  


Having seen enough, Leo picked up a tissue before gently wiping away Raph's tears, moving his stool to sit right against the bed.

“ We can't save everyone Raph, I've been there..I understand the pain.. It's a harsh reality and it eats away at you. But I had sensei.. and over time it got better just being open and talking to someone. Talk to us, or _me_...I promise it gets easier.” Leonardo exclaimed, bring a hand to pat his chest area, really trying to emphasize his point.

  
  


Don moved to stand, looking over the pair before giving them some privacy, content with Raph's vitals and knowledge Leo had everything under control.

  
  


“ I've never failed so bad, no wonder yer suffer migraines probably nightmares too..ya send us into battle knowing it could be the last thing we do, you have to have that in yer mind each day, every day. Sure that was that time I messed up a mission and Mikey was injured..but no one _died_.”

  
  


“ You didn't fail Raph, that woman..she has a future where it was so close to being taken away. You made a difference, I was just terrified when you went in ahead of me, I could have so easily have lost you.” Leo's voice broke as he spoke those last few words, leaning over the other, pulling him into a gentle, yet emotional hug.

  
  


Raphael realised Leo was shaking, the leaf green turtle nuzzling into his shoulder, one of the only places unscathed by the fire.

They stayed there together, seeking comfort in each others embrace, Leo finally moving back to let Raph rest his injured body.

  
  


“ Rest.” Leo whispered, kissing the other on the forehead before sitting back down and making himself comfortable on the stool, his hand just reaching for his book when he noticed Raph starting to move.

“ What did I just tell you?” Leo raised his voice this time, on his feet in the attempt to stop the other.

  
  


With a grunt, Raph lifted the cover with clumsy hands, he'd just been moving to make room for himself, motioning with his eyes that he wanted the other to join him under the cover.

Understanding and the book forgotten, Leo slid in easily, his smaller frame needing less room than the bulkiest turtle, staying still while Raphael move to lie on his side, pulling Leo's carapace up against his plastron, wrapping his bandaged arms around his brother's middle.

  
  


“ Love you Raph.”

Leo heard the other huff, feeling the vibration through his shell, not needing to look at Raph to know he was studying him.

“ Love ya too.”

  
  


Epilogue

  
  


Many weeks later, four turtles moved with ease over the city under the cover of darkness. A shine sheen of sweat was visible on their bodies as they came to the end of their patrol, leaping easily between buildings.

Winter was fast approaching, the nights getting noticeably cooler.

It was the blue banded turtle who held up his hand to stop his team, his three siblings at once obeying and looking intently at the other.

  
  


“ We are done for tonight, good job everyone.” As Leo's hand came down, the brothers relaxed, Mikey at once seeking Donatello, tugging the tallest turtle's hand and pointing over the building edge at the pizza shop a few streets away.

  
  


“Well, we're going to grab a pizza, see you back at the lair?” Donatello had the right intentions when he was at least letting his older brothers know their plan, it was Mikey who was already off in that direction, without so much as a backward glance, making Donnie wonder if Mikey loved pizza more than him!

  
  


When the younger turtles had gone, Raph moved to stand beside Leo, following the leader's gaze as looked out across the city he protected, arms folded against his plastron- all business.

Raph moved to sit beside him, breaking his older brother from his visual, glad when Leo moved to sit beside him.

  
  


Raphael carried a few scars from the fire, both mental and physical, the worst on his hands. He'd been afraid they'd been damaged beyond repair, after the scary realisation that he couldn't grip his sai after recovering at a faster rate than any human.

Donnie had spent a great deal of time with him, a long and drawn out process with a lot of tears and tantrums.

Even now Raph wasn't quite there but it was definite improvement.

  
  


“ What's on yer mind, yer not going back to chapter one and havin' a migraine are ya?”

Leo couldn't help but smile, shaking his head.

“ No I was thinking of how I'm looking forward to getting home, doing a quick work out in the dojo then a nice warm shower..some tea and mediation.”

  
  


“ Splinter Jr~”

“ Hey!”

“ Relax, it's a compliment.” Raph laughed, nudging his brother playfully, glad when he saw the hint of a smile on Leo's face, allowing the emerald turtle to drag him in for a quick kiss below the full moon.

  
  


End~

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. ;-; 
> 
> Short, and hopefully sweet..hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now! tomorrow will be ' Clear skies '


End file.
